


Curiosity

by pushingthesenses



Series: Even Flow [Triplets AU] [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kind of infidelity?, Mentioned Kylo/Reader, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Plot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingthesenses/pseuds/pushingthesenses
Summary: You shouldn't be doing this.
Relationships: Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Triplet!Matt/Reader
Series: Even Flow [Triplets AU] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Second person omniscient (as usual), but largely from Matt’s perspective.

You shouldn’t be doing this. 

You shouldn’t be here, caged between Matt’s forearms, his forehead dipped to press against yours. His breath fans across your face as he pants, his hips rolling into yours at an agonisingly slow pace. His lips hover just above yours, barely touching, but Matt chases you all the same, _desperate_ to taste you. He’s _always_ so desperate for you.

But he’s never had you like _this_. All to himself - neither of his brothers there to interfere, to steal you away, to take more of you than they deserve. He knows, and knows well, that you belong to Kylo. That his permission to touch you, kiss you, fuck you, remains on Kylo’s terms. 

But not tonight. 

He wanted it this way. Gentle, slow. He wanted to take his time with you, wanted to feel every last inch of skin, to relish in the way your eyes flutter shut, the way you whisper his name. He curses Kylo for it, he does. For _having_ you, for meeting you first. Because what Matty wouldn’t give, to call you _his_. To parade you around on his arm, to keep you from his brothers. They don’t appreciate you. Not like he does. 

Not like this. He’s sure of it. 

He had to know what it would be like - to have you writhe beneath him, to keep you, laid out and bare in his bed. And he can do that now, while Ben sleeps, while Kylo works. He can show you what he’s worth. He can make you his, even if only for this lust-driven hour. 

“Matty,” you breathe, and you feel it - how his jaw clenches as he drops his face to rest in the crook of your neck. He grunts softly, his hands curling into fists. “P-please. _More_.” 

He tried at first, he did, to compose himself. To keep himself under some form of control, to maintain some semblance of discipline. But you’re just so _beautiful_ , so _perfect_ when you beg for him. His poise immediately falls to the wayside, and he releases a deep, guttural groan. His hips snap faster, harder, and _God_ , you’re just so _tight_. So warm, so wet. 

“Is this what you want?” He grunts, hiking your legs up around his shoulders, his pace becoming downright _punishing_ as he pummels against your cervix. “Like this? You want me to break you open?” 

You try to nod, you do, you try to _speak_ , but words won’t come. Just broken moans and ragged breaths. You scratch at his back - marking his pale skin with rivets of reddish pink welts that form beneath your fingertips. Evidence, surely, of your crime. But that doesn’t much matter now, not with how Matt grips the headboard to steady himself, to allow his hips better leverage. 

Nothing matters but this. Not Kylo’s wrath, not Ben’s temper, _nothing_.

He takes your hand, moving it from his back and placing it between your sweat slicked bodies, large fingers guide yours to rest against your clit. 

“Touch yourself for me,” he hisses, releasing your hand and moving to cup your jaw. His thumb and forefinger pinch your cheeks, and you can’t help but wonder where Matty’s been hiding this imperious faction of himself. “You’re gonna cum on my cock with my fingers in your mouth,” he taps your cheek, a silent command. “Open up.” 

His hips stutter at the sight, how your tongue glistens, how quickly you obey him. He never thought he’d bear witness to such a languid, lewd sight - one for him, and him alone. 

“That’s it,” he breathes, half amazed at your compliance. “That’s it.” 

Two thick fingers disappear past your lips, pressing on your tongue. You suck on them, run your tongue in between them, and Matt is enamoured with you, with how your body responds, with how generous you are to him. Your clit is swollen - _throbbing -_ as you rub against it, eagerly chasing the release you know will finally sate you, at least, for a while. 

Matt’s eyes flick furiously between your mouth, and where you’re joined; his cock dragging in and out of your heat, coated in your slick. And he feels it, then - how you clench, how your cunt flutters around him. Your back arches beneath him, your neck elongating as you moan, so _loud_ , so perfect, so _pretty_. His thrusts become uneven, and he abruptly pulls his fingers from your mouth, moving instead to settle on your face. A grateful gesture, one of pure _worship_ , of a man indebted to your body. You’re squeezing him _just_ right, quietly riding through your aftershocks as you bite at your lip, small whimpers escaping into the air between you. He can’t help the groan that escapes him as his orgasm crests, your name falling from his tongue in devoted prayer. You run a hand along his back, and he shudders, thrusting feverishly through his release. 

He spends several moments collecting his breath, his balance, before pulling out with a sigh. 

“Let me see,” he murmurs, shifting, pushing himself down the bed until his face is flush with your used, sensitive cunt. He watches in awe as his cum dribbles from your entrance, and for once, it’s only his. Not mixed with his brothers, not tainted with their spit. Just _his_.

This certainly won’t be the last time he takes you for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> [https://kkysolo.tumblr.com/](tumblr).


End file.
